


Promises

by smokingsuga



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, but jeongin is there!, hyunjin kept his promise, idk what else to put in the tags, jae from day6 is mentioned, oh yeah there's a sad part :(, seungmin is sad, stan day6, sungjin is also in this!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:56:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokingsuga/pseuds/smokingsuga
Summary: as little kids hyunjin makes a promise to seungmin, saying he'll take him out on a date once they've 'grown up'. hyunjin however moves away but seungmin never forgets the promise. a few years later someone bumps into seungmin. it's hyunjin.





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> okayyyy so a few notes!
> 
> \- i found this prompt somewhere on tumblr so credits to the one who came up with it<3
> 
> \- ignore typos sdjdjjd cause there probably are some even tho i read through this multiple times sigH
> 
> \- ik seungmin and hyunjin both grew up in seoul but lets pretend they grew up somewhere else
> 
> \- idk how cameras work hhhhh
> 
> \- the cashier at the camera store is sungjin!  
> \- stan day6 you cowards!!!
> 
> \- seungmins mole is gone i know BUT I LOVE IT SO I INCLUDED IT
> 
> \- i tried
> 
> and last but not least
> 
> \- ENJOY LOVELIES <3

It was a beautiful day outside, the sun was shining brightly and the birds were chirping their own melodies on top of the trees.

"Mom! I'm going to ask Seungmin to play with me!" The little boy informed his mother while putting on his shoes. "Be careful Hyunjin and be back for lunch with Seungmin, okay?" Hyunjins mother says from the kitchen. "We will! Bye!".

As soon as the little boy stepped out of the door, a huge smile crept onto his face. The weather was perfect in Hyunjins opinion. He couldn't wait to play at the park with his best friend.

Seungmin lived right next door to Hyunjin so he didn't have to walk too far. Arriving at the youngers, he knocks softly but hard enough so someone would hear. Soon after the door opens up revealing Seungmins older sister.

"Hey, Hyunjin. Are you here for Seungmin?" The older girl asks, already knowing the answer. "Hello and yes, where is he?" The little boy asks excitedly. "Let me go get him for you. Come in." The girl let Hyunjin in, disappearing soon after.

"Jinnie!" Out of nowhere a boy slightly shorter then Hyunjin runs up to him with arms open, wanting a hug. "Minnie!" Hyunjin opens his arm for him and the two almost fall down from the force. Loud giggles are being let out by the two happy kids.

"Come on! Put on your shoes, let's go play at the park!" Seungmins face lights up and he hurriedly starts putting on his shoes. "We're going to the park!" Seungmin waves at his sister, his other hand on the door handle. "Bye boys" She waves back, shaking her head once the door closes behind them, "Kids".

The walk to the park was filled with loud laughter and a cartoon theme song that was being sung by Seungmin. "You should become a singer Seungminnie, you have a very beautiful voice" Seungmin blushed at the compliment and shook his head, hoping Hyunjin won't see the pink hue on his cheeks. Hyunjin let out a fit of giggles, knowing exactly what the younger was doing.

Hyunjin decided to drop the topic and move on to the next one which was right in front of them.

"Look, Seungmin! It's Jae hyung!"

As soon as Seungmin notices Jae, he ran towards him as fast as his little feet could take him. "Jae hyung!" Seungmin tackles the olders waist in a hug.

"Hey, kids! " Jae says adjusting his glasses that almost fell, "Going to the park, I see". Hyunjin nodded as a response. "Hyung, come play with us, please!" Seungmin said shaking the older boys hand. "Yes hyung, come with us!" Hyunjin joined the other and started shaking Jae's other hand.

The older boy laughed and shook his head, "I'm sorry boys, but I can't play today". The two boys started pouting at the words, "But hyung~" Hyunjin whined while Seungmin was trying to get the older to agree with his irresistibly cute puppy dog eyes.

"Seungmin, no. That's not gonna work this time." Jae tried resisting the two cuties in front of him. He had other plans for today after all and he wasn't going to cancel them.

"Why can't you play with us though?" Seungmin asked still pouting, "Yeah, don't you care about us anymore?" Hyunjin continued. Jae sighed at the two trying to make him feel guilty. "Listen, I'm gonna make it up for you two next time, okay? I just have a date today and I really don't wanna miss it."

Seungmin gasps, "Jinnie! Jae hyung has a date! Oh my god, that's so cute!" He says letting go of Jae's hand to shake Hyunjin by his shoulders. "What's so cute about dates?" The other asks with furrowed eyebrows. Seungmin let's out a dramatic gasp, not believing what Hyunjin just said.

"Basically you ask the person you like on a date and then you two go out. For example, I'm taking this girl I like to the arcade so I can win her a prize and give it to her and hopefully, in return, I'll get a kiss" Jae explained, making a kissy expression at the end.

"I know what dates are and ew that's gross. Jae hyung has girl cooties." Hyunjin made a disgusted face at the thought. "Don't mind him hyung, I find the idea very cute!" Seungmin said smiling.

"Thanks, Minnie. You'll be able to take someone on a date too when you grow up or you can even be taken out on one." Seungmins face lits up, "I would love to be taken out on a date! Mommy and daddy always go on dates and they are always so smiley when they come back! And it looks like fun from all the movies I watch with my sister." The younger said clapping his hands from happiness.

Hyunjin was looking from the side and smiling at his best friends enthusiasm over dates. He let out a small giggle before hugging him, "Minnie, I promise you that when we're both a little older, I'll take you out on a date and win you a prize at the arcade!". Seungmin hugged the older back, his smile shining brighter than the sun. "I'd love that Jinnie!" He said looking at him and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and locking his pinky with Hyunjins.

Jae couldn't help but laugh at the two, especially at Hyunjin. The boy had turned into a whole tomato. "Ew, Hyunjin has Seungmin cooties" He said, trying to annoy the younger a little. "Seungmin cooties are better than girl cooties hyung" Hyunjin said sticking his tongue out mockingly.

"Um... Hyung shouldn't you be going to the arcade now?". Panic washed over Jae's fake hurt expression. "Oh shoot, you're right! Gotta blast, see ya next time I'm babysitting you two!".

The two boys could only laugh and wish Jae good luck. "I hope hyung doesn't embarrass himself," Seungmin told the other, "Yeah, he does that quite a lot" Hyunjin replied to which Seungmin responded with a laugh.

-

-

-

Hyunjin had just received exciting yet devastating news from his parents.

His only thought at the moment was  _'How am I going to tell Seungmin about this without breaking his heart'_. His mother tried reassuring him that everything would be okay but Hyunjin wasn't buying any of it.

He was okay with moving away but he was sure that his best friend of almost 13 years now would be saddened by it.

"Mom, how am I going tell Seungmin? He's going to be sad and I don't like seeing Minnie sad." The boy asked with a hurt expression. "It'll be okay, Hyunjin. I called Seungmins mom and told her. She'll cheer him up for sure once he finds out." His mother said.

Hyunjin didn't respond, he just kept fidgeting in his place, unsure of things.

The little boy got up from the couch where he had received the news. His parents watched him while he was putting on his shoes and jacket on, probably going to break the news to his friend.

"Good luck, Hyunjinnie" His dad said with a sympathetic smile. "This will affect them a lot" He whispered to himself with a sigh. Hyunjin responded with a quiet thanks, turning the handle of the door and disappearing.

The sun was shining brightly in the sky but there still was this cold breeze that came from time to time to remind everyone that fall was nearing and summer would be over soon.

Hyunjin shivered when the wind hit his face. His lips quivering a little as he shoved his hands in his pockets and proceeded to walk over to his friends' house.

Arriving at Seungmins front door, he knocks and patiently waits for someone to open up.

Not even a minute later, he can hear loud footsteps coming from inside towards the door. Hyunjin smiled knowing that it was Seungmin himself.

And he was correct. Once the door flew open, he was crushed into a hug with Seungmin calling his name.

A smile grew on Hyunjins face but it was soon wiped off when he remembered what he originally came here to do.

Because of that, he hugged Seungmin tighter, not wanting to let go of him just yet.

They rocked back side to side, neither of them letting go of each other. Seungmin let out a quiet giggle by Hyunjins ear that made him smile again with a pink flush washing over his face.

 _'Seungmin has the cutest laugh ever'_ The youngers laugh and small giggles were like music to Hyunjins ears.

As Seungmin was putting his head further into the crook of the taller boys neck, Hyunjin saw his mother passing by the door, a sad smile on her face making Hyunjin want to start crying right there and then but he stopped himself,

For the sake of Seungmin.

Hyunjin sighed, being the first one to pull away from the comfortable hug that calmed him down more than his mother's comforting words. "Minnie put on your shoes and let's go for a walk." He said, trying his best to show no signs of sadness.

He had to be tough, not only for Seungmin but for himself too.

Hyunjin watched as the younger put on his shoes and jacket. They said goodbye and started walking, their legs leading them to a familiar path they both knew too well.

Hyunjin took hold of Seungmins hand, in hopes of calming himself down somehow. The younger had this calming presence around him that made anyone fall at ease. That's one thing Hyunjin loved about the younger. He would miss this so much.

"Jinnie? Are you okay? You seem kinda down." Seungmin said stopping Hyunjins track of thoughts. Hyunjin sighed and turned around to face the other boy who had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. "Come, let's go sit down." Hyunjin lead the two to their secret hiding spot, sitting down on the ground with Seungmin next to him.

The boys sat in silence, none of the saying anything until Seungmin decided to break the tension, "You know you can tell me anything, right?" Seungmin asked, placing his hands on top of Hyunjins own. Hyunjin smiled, taking the hands of the other and playing with his fingers. "Yeah... I know Minnie." He replied not looking at the boy.

"Is everything okay?" Seungmin asked once again. "No" Simply answered Hyunjin. This worried the other boy. Seungmin immediately moved closer, hugging the other.

Hyunjin let out a half-hearted laugh, receiving a confused Seungmin in return.

Hyunjin sighed for the nth time and decided to just go for it,  _'Rip it quick like a bandaid'_.

"Minnie, my dad got a promotion and we're moving to Seoul." He said squeezing Seungmins hands a little. Tears were starting to build up in Hyunjins eyes.

He quickly swallowed the lump in his throat with the tears away and focused on Seungmin and his blank expression.

"W- what?" Was the only thing the younger boy said. Hyunjin saw how his eyes started getting glassier as the seconds passed.

"Jinnie, is this a prank, cause if it is, it's not a funny one." Hyunjins heart broke at the words. "I'm sorry Minnie. I wish it was, I really do. But," Hyunjin shook his head to end his sentence.

Seungmin was hoping for it to be a prank. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Hyunjin really leaving?  _'No this can't be happening'_  The boy thought, a tear slipping down his cheek. He put his hands on his face and let the tears roll down freely, not being able to hold them.

"Puppy, don't cry" Hyunjin started panicking but quickly hugged the other. Seungmin put his face on the others chest with his sobs getting louder. Hyunjin patted his back and started whispering comforting words in hopes of helping his best friend calm down.

The words only made Seungmin sadder. This is going to be one of his last moments with Hyunjin and he couldn't bear the thought of it.

He didn't know how he was going to survive school without his best friend by his side. He didn't know whom to ask to play with him at the park when he was getting bored at home. He didn't know with who he'll be pulling funny pranks at his sister, pretending to be innocent once caught. He didn't know who else would be able to put up with him and his weird antics.

He simply just didn't know. And that was breaking him inside.

Hyunjin couldn't help but start crying too. The thought of leaving Seungmin all alone wasn't something he liked at all. He wanted to be there for the younger but he knew he wouldn't be able to do that soon.

So he just focused on this moment, this moment that was making them both cry their hearts out. It wasn't something very pleasant, sitting down on the dirty ground and crying, but at least it was with Seungmin.

-

-

-

The day the two boys were dreading the most was finally here. Hyunjin was officially moving away to a different city, far away from Seungmin.

"Promise that you'll call me when you get there, okay?" Seungmin said hugging Hyunjin. "I promise Minnie, I will" Both boys hugged each other tighter not being ready to let go just yet.

That was until the moving truck decided to leave, making a loud noise and starling the boys. The two laughed at each other, breaking the hug.

"Oh, wait. I have something for you." Hyunjin took off his backpack and pulled out his favorite hoodie. "Here, for you." He said with a big smile handing the hoodie to Seungmin.

Seungmin blushed and quickly hugged Hyunjin again. "Wait!" A thought popped into Seungmins head, making him run back inside into his house and coming back with his own favorite hoodie in hand. "Here!" Hyunjin laughed and took the hoodie from Seungmin.

"It's time to go Hyunjin" Hyunjins mother said softly. "I'll be back Minnie. I promise." Hyunjin said hooking his pinky with Seungmins.

The boys hug each other one last time, Hyunjin giving Seungmin a quick kiss on his forehead and Seungmin one on his cheek.

Hyunjin got into the car, waving at his best friend. Seungmin waved back, tears starting to spill down his chubby cheeks once again.

The car disappeared and instead of running after it, Seungmin went and hugged his mother tightly, crying in her embrace.

"It'll be all right, honey." She said patting his head and hoping that Seungmin would calm down soon, knowing very well that won't be the case.

Seungmin went inside and straight to his room, not saying a single word to anyone for the rest of the day.

-

-

-

"Seungmin hyung, wait up!" Seungmin turned around to see his friend Jeongin running up to him. "Hi Innie" He greeted. "Class got canceled. Wanna walk together back home?" Jeongin asked once reaching his friend. "Sure" Seungmin gave Jeongin a smile and they started walking together.

"You seem down, hyung. You good?" The younger asked worriedly.

Seungmin sighed. "Mom sent me a message saying someone moved back to Jinnies old house and that she wants to go there together to greet the new neighbors but I'm not in the mood" He replied with a small pout.

After Hyunjin had moved away, he and Seungmin had kept in touch for several months but that was until Hyunjins number wasn't available anymore.

Seungmin was sad again.

He wouldn't go out as much as usual and he would constantly take naps wearing Hyunjins hoodie.

His family was worried but thanks to a little sunshine who moved across the street, Seungmin started feeling better again.

Seungmins mom had visited the new family across the street and found out that they had a son who was a year younger than Seungmin himself.

When the younger boy had heard that there was someone around his age here, he made it his life mission to befriend them. He had immediately gone to knock on the Kim's door, hoping he could meet the boy and ask him for ice cream.

Seungmin had just woken up from one of his naps when he heard knocking. He went to open the door, seeing a boy with braces who was smiling as he had just won a trip to Disneyland.

"Hi, my name is Yang Jeongin and I am 13 years old. Nice to meet you!" Jeongin said bowing, excitement laced in his voice. "Um hi, I'm Kim Seungmin and I am 14 years old." The older replied. "Your mom came to welcome us and she told me about you, so I thought that maybe you could show me around and we could maybe even get some ice cream, my treat!" The boy said still smiling.

Seungmin was taken aback. The younger boy was oozing with happiness, so in order to not hurt his feelings, Seungmin decided to go with him.  _'I guess it wouldn't hurt to make some new friends'_

Being too lazy to change his clothes, Seungmin just put on his shoes and went to the nearest convenience store with Jeongin.

The two bonded over a lot of things that day. Seungmin even told him about Hyunjin and almost teared up but Jeongin cheered him up, and Seungmin was very thankful for that.

They became instant friends and were more than happy to hear that they both went to the same school.

Seungmin was very thankful to whoever brought Jeongin in his life, the boy was the actual Sun itself.

"I know that it's not Hyunjin, so why should I go." Seungmin continued. "Wow hyung, you still have a crush on him?" Jeongin asked teasingly, glancing at his friend's expression. "Hey! I don't have a crush on Hyunjin!" Seungmin said pushing the younger. "Oh yeah, you definitely don't like him. I mean you still think about the time he promised to take you out on a date." Jeongin continued teasing the older with a smirk on his lips. Seungmin regretted telling the boy about that right now. "It was a pinky promise! You can't break pinky promises, they are superior!" Seungmin said showing his pinky to Jeongin which in return he just laughed at.

"Well gotta go hyung. See you later!" Jeongin said going across the street to his house once they had reached their neighborhood. "Bye Innie" Seungmin waved goodbye and continued walking over to his own house.

Seungmin raised his head to see a familiar looking moving truck in front of Hyunjins old house. He had seen a few of those in the past few years.

After Hyunjin left, a new family had moved there. Seungmin was excited when he saw a moving truck that day. He thought Hyunjin had come back, but sadly, it wasn't him. Seungmin was upset, he was really looking forward to introducing Jeongin to his best friend.

The family moved away after a year or so, for reasons Seungmin didn't know nor care about because he didn't really visit them after welcoming them and getting deeply disappointed.

Seungmin ignored the truck and went straight inside. "I'm home!" He announced. "Seungmin honey, wanna go welcome the new neighbors with me and your sister?" His mom said from the kitchen, probably preparing a small 'welcome gift' for the neighbors. "Nah, I think I'll pass and go take a nap. School was tiring today." He replied heading upstairs, not caring about his mother's reply.

Opening the door to his beloved bedroom, Seungmin placed his bag near his desk and quickly undressed from the annoying school uniform he was wearing to some comfortable sweats and an oversized hoodie.

Seungmin took a quick glance at the smaller hoodie he used to wear all the time. It was on his bed with a teddy bear wearing it. When he wasn't able to fit in it anymore he got a teddy bear from one of the claw machines at the arcade so he wouldn't throw the precious hoodie somewhere into the depths of his closet and forget about it.

"Lucky teddy bear" He said looking at the plushie with an envious look.

 _'Maybe if I ever see Jinnie again, I could steal one of his hoodies.'_ He thought, laying down on his bed, closing his eyes and letting sleep take over him.

-

-

-

Seungmin woke up earlier than he usually does on weekends thanks to the new neighbors dog. "Can't even enjoy the weekends peacefully now, I see." He said to himself yawning and going down the stairs to grab something to eat.

Seungmin heard giggling in the kitchen and once he entered, there was only his sister sitting down on the table. "Where are mom and dad?" He asked going to the fridge and opening it. "Running errands" She simply replied and kept giggling. "What are you so giggly for?" Seungmin questioned, not really caring though. "Nothing" She winked with a suspicious smile and went out of the room.

"Oh my, she's gotten insane." He shook his head continuing his search for food.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. The camera place called, they fixed your baby" The girl said peaking her head into the kitchen. Seungmins face lit up, forgetting about breakfast and running back to his room to change.

Seungmin had accidentally knocked down his beloved camera a few weeks ago, breaking the lens of it. He immediately went to get it fixed.

He was excited, he could finally go take some pictures after a while.  _'Oh, I could call Jeongin and make him model for me!'_  He thought all excited  _'But first lemme get my camera and see how my baby's holding up'_

Seungmin waddled down the stairs to the front door. He put on his shoes and took his jacket with him, just in case it got cold later on the day. "I might come home a little late, tell mom and dad for me!" Seungmin told his sister and left the house to get his camera.

Seungmin started walking to the shop. It was only a short walk, which he was thankful for. His stomach started rumbling thanks to him forgetting about breakfast.  _'I'm just gonna go to a cafe after this'_  He shrugged to himself.

 _Ding_  The bell on top of the door let out. Seungmin entered the store, seeing a familiar boy behind the cash register who gave him a friendly smile as soon as he noticed him. "Hello! Here to get your camera?" Seungmin returned the smile before speaking up, "Ah, yeah I did."

"Here it is." The boy said pulling the object from under the table and handing it to Seungmin."It's all fixed and ready to take some pictures" Seungmin gladly took the camera from the boy and thanked him before leaving.

 _'And now, food!'_  Seungmin thought while looking at his camera and checking its condition, which was very good thanks to him and whoever fixed the lens.

Not looking where he was going, Seungmin bumped into someone, almost dropping his precious camera. He was glad he put it around his neck, otherwise, the results wouldn't have been pretty. "I'm so sorry. I didn't look where I was going" He said bowing a full 90 degrees. The stranger just let out a giggle, a giggle that sounded way too familiar to Seungmin.

His heart started beating as he slowly started raising his head, coming face to face with the stranger he just bumped into.

His eyes immediately widened and his jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it.

"J- Jinnie?" Seungmin stuttered, heart beating fast and hands shaking. Hyunjin let out another giggle "Hi Minnie, missed me?" Hyunjin said tilting his head to the side and smiling brightly at the brown haired boy.

Seungmins heart started beating even faster if that was even possible. Hyunjin was here. He was back. His best friend was back, standing right in front him, not having changed in the slightest. Seungmin looked at Hyunjin a little more, admiring how the older had grown over the years. He had become even more handsome than he remembered him being.  _'Wow'_ He was breathtaking.

Seungmin shook his head getting all emotional and teary-eyed, the others beauty wasn't enough to distract him from the fact of how much he missed him. Overwhelmed by the emotions, Seungmin couldn't hold the tears in anymore so he let them go, hugging Hyunjin tight and crying in his arms. The boy hugged back, not even giving it a second thought. They rocked back and forth just like they always used to.

Memories started flooding back into his head, making Seungmin cry even more. He missed this, he missed Hyunjin. He missed everything that had to do with the older.

"Seungminnie, why are you crying?" Hyunjin said, rubbing the youngers back to calm him down. "I missed you" Seungmin spoke up through quiet muffled sobs.

Hyunjin smiled softly at the younger even though he wasn't able to see it. "I missed you too"

Hyunjin decided to pull away when the sobs turned into small sniffles, taking a look at Seungmin and his tear-stained cheeks. He gave Seungmin another smile as he wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

Seungmin noticed a few flowers tied up together in a bow on the ground. "Are those yours?" Seungmin asked pointing at the flowers with one hand and wiping his nose with his other. Hyunjin pulled his hands away and looked to the ground. "Oh yeah, I forgot." He said as he picked them up.

Hyunjin took a look at the flowers and then back at Seungmin, who was obviously a little confused. Hyunjin just let out another giggle. _'Cute'_

Oh, how much did he miss the younger boy. These past few years had been difficult without Seungmin. He had no idea how he was or what he was doing after they had lost touch. Seungmins mother had informed him a few days ago when she came to welcome him and his family back, of how the boy was holding up.

He was saddened by hearing how down he was when he left, but apparently, things had changed to the brighter side thanks to a boy who moved across from them. Hyunjin made a mental note to thank him for taking care of Seungmin and making him smile.

Looking at Seungmin now, he had gotten taller but was still shorter than Hyunjin himself, which made him smile. Aside from growing taller, Seungmin hadn't really changed in Hyunjins eyes. He still looked like a small cute puppy and the mole on his cheek was still there.  _'Mom, I love him'_

"Remember that promise I made you a few years back?" Hyunjin asked, taking one of Seungmins hands in his own. Seungmin looked puzzled for a second, two promises coming back to his mind, Hyunjin promising to come back and the date promise. Deciding to not mention the date promise in case of things turning awkward, Seungmin just mentioned the other one. "Yeah, you came back!" The boy replied swinging their hands a little. Hyunjin chuckled. "Besides that, I made you another promise." He looked at Seungmin trying to see if he caught on.

_'He remembers?'_

No words came from the younger, as he seemed to be trying to remember. "I promised you a date, Minnie." Hyunjin said, bringing the flowers up to Seungmins face. Seungmin looked at Hyunjin with wide eyes,  _'He really does'_. "I- I thought you forgot about that" Seungmin said shyly, stuttering at the beginning of his sentence.

He never thought that Hyunjin would remember the oh, so silly promise he made when they were kids.

Happiness was beaming through him, not knowing what else to do except looking down at the ground with a small smile plastering his lips.

The older laughed once again, could Seungmin possibly get any cuter than this? "It was a pinky promise, Minnie. You can't break pinky promises." Hyunjin stated with his pinky up. "That's what I told Jeongin! The little brat just laughed at me!" Seungmin said raising his head with a small pout. Hyunjin cooed at him in his mind, wanting to smooch him right there and then.  _'Save that for the end of the date, Hyunjin'_  He mentally scolded himself.

"So... what you say? Will you go out with me, Kim Seungmin?" Hyunjin asked, not waiting any longer and getting straight to the point, handing the flowers to Seungmin, who happily accepted them. "Yes." Seungmin replied blushing a deep shade of pink. "Yes, I would go out with you, Hwang Hyunjin." A pink blush creeping on Hyunjins cheeks as well, happy with the answer he received.

"Well, shall we go and begin our date then?" Hyunjin gave Seungmin a cheeky smile, offering his hand to the younger, who gladly accepted it smiling. "I've been planning this out for years"

Seungmin giggled, not believing that this day would turn out like this. He was happy though, more than that probably. His best friend was back and he was being taken out on a date. He couldn't ask for more and neither could Hyunjin. 

 


End file.
